In the production of semiconductor circuit devices, it has been recognized that there is a need to control the toxic gases used in the process in a way to prevent the escape of such gases into the atmosphere. Various types of regulators are in use to control the flow of the toxic gases used in semiconductor circuit device production. These previous attempts to regulate the flow of gases, however, have failed to address the need to effectively control the flow of the toxic gases while also minimizing the possible escape of any of these gases to the surrounding atmosphere.